


Nerves

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Times, M/M, NSFW, Nervousness, blind fold, david is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel wants to be more intimate. David is trying his best, but things don't always turn out how they are planned, or are they?





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write nsfw, I'm sorry. Either way, I wanted to contribute.

It wasn’t long before David began to squirm beneath Daniel, who attempted to ignore it, continuing his pampering. This didn’t sit well with David however, and he quickly brought his hands to the others bare chest and pushed harshly, “Stop! Stop!”

Daniel did, mostly due to the force propelling him away from the others body. David sat up, curling his legs to his chest and looking away. Catching his breath, Daniel sighed, sitting back to think. Every night was the same. For the past near two weeks, he would try to coax David into bed with him, only for the other to get scared midway through anything and push him away.

“What’s wrong, David..? Are you still nervous?”

“Y-Yes!” He squeaked out, red still staining his cheeks like they had been since Daniel kissed him. He was surprised David wasn’t feel light headed with how hard he had been blushing, “It’s really… I can’t help it, okay?”

Daniel nodded, though he really didn’t understand. They had been dating for two months, been each other's firsts at many things- so why would it matter now? It felt like a halt in their relationship, something they could never seem to get through. David would only go as far as to let Daniel grind against him and to let the other remove his bandanna and vest before he’d begin to clam up and suggest calling it a night. 

Even though Daniel had only really been with David before, he didn’t understand what was so important about being chaste. Why wouldn’t David just give in? It wasn’t like he wasn’t good enough either, Daniel knew when he found a particular spot David liked, or when he was getting turned on. So what was the problem?

“Can we j-just go to sleep? It’s late.” And then, just like all other nights, David grabbed the blanket from the side of the bed and began to fix the bed. Daniel looked dejectedly at the blankets, then to the floor where he had messily thrown his shirt.

“David…”

The counselor didn’t respond to his name, turning off the bedside lamp and leaving them mostly in darkness if it wasn’t for the other lamp on the other side of the bed. Daniel’s fists clenched and he felt a crack building in his neck, something the tension always seemed to bring on, but he resisted. 

“Are you not gay?”

“Daniel-”

“No, answer me. If you aren’t, just tell me, okay?” Daniel insisted, a frown working on his lips. “If you don’t want me that way, just say it.”

David pulled the blanket bundle in his hands to his face and closed his eyes tightly, “No, I… I’m just nervous, okay? I don’t want to mess something up, I don’t know what I’m doing. I want you, I want to do this, but it’s hard…”

Daniel processed the words well, then sat up straighter, “In that case, let’s do this. I will continue where we left off, and you can stop it at any time. However, think before you do. If it’s just nerves, try waiting it out. I’m nervous too, it’s fine if you want to stop. But just stop if it gets too much, or you think you’ll regret something. Okay? Just this once? If you do it, I’ll convince Gwen to let you play guitar at the campfire tomorrow.”

David peered up through the blankets, blush still intact as his dilated eyes stared back into the others unblinking blue ones. Shifting out of the blankets, David nodded slowly, “O-Okay…”

Daniel beamed, traces of his frown gone as he saw the other surrender. He propped himself back over the other, pinning David’s hands above his head and placing a sweet kiss on his lips, “Thank you~”

Picking up where he left off, Daniel began to pepper David’s neck with kisses, one hand moving to push up his shirt and feel his slightly trembling chest. He really was nervous. A smirk worked to his lips, half lidded eyes spotting the bruise he made on his boyfriend's neck. It only made him prouder that David hadn’t stopped him yet as he caressed his chest, pulling away to see his reactions. The moment their eyes met, David’s grew wider, breaking his hands away and covering his face.

“D-David…? What..”

“S-Stop doing that!”

“... Looking at you?” Daniel asked, eyebrows furrowed at his flushed partner. 

“Y-Yeah! It’s embarrassing… I look stupid…” David began to sit up, trying to end it, but Daniel quickly caught his hands again and pried them from his face.

“Would a blindfold help?”

One thing led to another, and soon enough Daniel was tying the yellow bandanna on the floor over David’s eyes, “Would this work? So you can’t see me looking at you?”

“Maybe..” David mumbled back, wriggling a little as Daniel got off him and stared, hoping for the best. “... Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“... I thought you left.”

“I’m right here. I’m not leaving.” With that, Daniel sat back down on the bed. It took a few seconds to figure out what to do, not expecting to have to blindfold his boyfriend so early into their relationship. However, it may be useful for the time being, though he knew he had to grow David out of it real quick. He didn’t like the fact David wouldn’t be able to see him doing things to him, that his imagination could run wild to someone else. His teeth grinded together at the thought. 

Pushing up David’s shirt, he leaned down and trailed kisses around his hips, biting a few times in order to get a breathy gasp from his blinded boyfriend. To his surprise, David didn’t pull away, like he normally would have. Hesitantly, Daniel climbed over to hover over David, pushing his shirt up even more while relaxing back on his crotch. He could feel David’s pulsing cock beneath him, brushing his clothed one against it. 

“D-Daniel…” David moaned out before biting his lip, trying to keep the noises down. With a smirk, Daniel answered his plea by grinding his hips against the other counselors, almost gasping himself at the sweet friction. “P-Please…!”

Finally, he had him right where he wanted him. Open, exposed, and wanting more. Now, all he had to do was grant his requests. Putting aside his own erection, he trailed down to David’s belt and unclipped it. As he lowered David's shorts, he could feel the others shaking, the urgent, small thrusts of his hips trying to find contact again. A needy whine left David’s lips as he called out Daniel’s name once more, brain clouded and mushy.

He didn’t even squirm away when Daniel traced over his cock through his briefs, something unthinkable a day ago. With a smirk, Daniel continued, fingers curling around the band of David’s briefs. He was about to pull them down when a hand jolted out and stopped him. Lazily, he looked up to see David wriggling around, blush bright red. 

“I…” David began, voice hoarse. “I think I-I can remove the…. B-blindfold..”

Daniel smiled a little, pushing down the remainder of David’s clothes before whispering against his cock, “Whenever you are ready, then…”

Without hesitation, Daniel took David’s cock into his mouth, bobbing down as he looked up to see David squirming, gripping the blindfold tightly. Though he wasn’t seen by the other, he hoped he caught on by the sly flicks of his tongue around his shaft that he was daring him to look. David’s hand clenched as he pulled down the blindfold, panting as his green eyes met the blue ones staring up at him as he was deepthroated. 

“F-fuck!” David gasped, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Daniel’s hair. The other was surprised by the other’s sudden use of vulgar language, stopping where he was momentarily before David fixed it, “.... I meant.. Gosh diddly.”

That made him pull away, Daniel yanking himself up to stare him dead in the eye, “Don’t say that again. Fuck is fine.”

David blushed and nodded mutely, eyes trailing down wantonly. Daniel sighed and followed his eyes, engulfing his cock again and taking him all in. Bobbing his head, Daniel tried to relax his throat. David, being so sensitive, couldn’t help, but occasionally buck up or push his head down further. It was honestly the hottest thing he’d ever done, and also something Daniel didn’t expect of him. It was a good, welcomed surprise. 

It didn’t take long for the thrusts to come faster, more impatient. Daniel nearly gagged, but managed to pin David’s hips down, letting him lead the pace, all the while David crying out in pleasure loudly. He doubt that no one heard it. Smirking at the thought, he continued his actions until David came. Pulling away, he panted softly, licking the sticky substance from his lips as he lazily brought his hand to David’s cock and stroked the girthy length a few times to help him ride out his orgasm. 

“D-Daniel…” David moaned again, chest heaving up and down as he closed his eyes, tired. Daniel huffed slightly, swallowing down the rest before moving up and pecking David’s lips. 

“Aww, David~ You can’t go to sleep yet. We aren’t done here.”


End file.
